


Bets on Love

by SubWonWooSimp (ThatMultiFandomSimp)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheol falls in love through a bet, Cheol is a bit of a dick, Fluff, Jeonghan and Joshua are best friends, Jeonghan is a babie, M/M, Minor Angst, Smut, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMultiFandomSimp/pseuds/SubWonWooSimp
Summary: Seungcheol is a typical bad boy. Has a gang, plays with peoples hearts and doesn’t give a fuck about anyone’s feelings except his own. That is, until he makes a bet with Wonwoo about Yoon Jeonghan, a sweet, shy young man who wants nothing more than to blend in. He doesn’t like attention but finds that he can’t resist the charms of Seungcheol, not realizing he was toying with his heart. And after one night with him, he shatters his heart and he realizes that he cared for the man he left shattered. He fell hard, and only hopes he can make it up to Jeonghan
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 11





	1. Seungcheol and Jeonghan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3, I hope you guys like it! I have a wattpad as well so let me know if you guys want that!~

October 1st is a date that Choi Seungcheol remembers like a good movie. It was the day his world shifted when he made a stupid mistake that ended with him falling in love with someone that was not apart of his world.

Choi Seungcheol was a feared man. Leader of the most powerful gang in his city, he had people eating out of his palm trying to please him. His gang of 11 men were feared, but they weren’t all bad, they were just young men hungry for power and lust. Because they were young, they were also stupid. Which brought them into the world of Yoon Jeonghan.

Oh Jeonghan. As precious as the rarest gems, and as gentle as a newborn kitten. He didn’t mix with Seungcheol and his gang. But that never meant he was an outcast. Jeonghan was popular, he didn’t want to be but he was. Sadly, he found himself to be the center of a stupid bet.


	2. Jeonghan’s Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you say baby? You guys close in 20 minutes, how about you and I get on the back of my bike and I can take you out? Hmm?” Seungcheol asked, the five of his friends standing behind him.
> 
> Jeonghan didn’t know what he should do. One one hand, he refuses the charming man he just met who was clad in leather and he stays the same boring Jeonghan, on the other hand, he goes on the date, knowing that if he did then his life would change. 
> 
> He just didn’t know if he was ready for the change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and to who bookmarked, I appreciate feedback, it tells me I’m doing good!~ Hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> NOT PROOF READ :( sorry

Jeonghan’s day started out as any other day, he woke up at 7 am, got ready for his new job at the floral shop, and after chowing down a bagel he walked to his job. So he believed that today would be an ordinary day, but he didn’t know that his day was about to be flipped on its axis.

Around the end of his shift, he started to hear loud voices outside. Being the nosy boy he is, he perked outside the shop window to see who was outside. He spotted six individuals, each of them sitting on or standing by a motorbike and clad in leather jackets that said ‘Seventeen’ on the back. His eyes raked over each of them, taking in their tall figures, but he didn’t pay attention much until the last person. Jeonghan swears he’s never seen a more handsome man. The man stood at around five foot ten, he had silver hair that looked like it was styled professionally, had dark brown eyes and he had a smirk on his face. Jeonghan couldn’t help but stare at this man up until the mans brown eyes moved to lock with Jeonghans silver-contacted ones through the floral shop window. Jeonghan gave a gasp and instantly looked away, occupying himself with drawing on a piece of paper, not noticing the handsome man nudge one of his friends, pointing at Jeonghan’s figure through the window. If he did, he would of seen how they smirked at each other and slid off their bikes, all six of them starting to make their way into the floral shop. 

Seungcheol was a man who liked new things, and the man he locked eyes with inside the floral shop they were parked by was new to him. He knew of Joshua, the man who his friends, Mingyu and Hoshi, loved to annoy, but he has never seen this new man. He liked what he saw, at least. The man was dressed in a pink sweater, slightly hanging off his shoulder to expose his smooth, fair skin, he had a pink beret on top of his dyed white hair and had soft pink makeup littering his eyelids. Needless to say, this adorable man certainly peaked Seungcheol’s interest. He turned to Wonwoo, who was sat on the bike next to him and nudged him, “When did the floral shop get a cute new worker?” He asked him. Wonwoo shrugged, turning to the man Seungcheol pointed at, smirking as he raked over his body, “I don’t know, I thought it was just Josh. He is cute though.” Both of them nodded until a voice piped up from next to them, “Way too cute to go for you.” Wonwoo and Seungcheol turned instantly, locking eyes with a smirking Chan. Seungcheol rolled his eyes, “Oh yea? What makes you think I can’t get him?” He asked the cocky younger. “Have you seen yourselves? You’re the personification of the word ‘scary’, if the cute flower guy has any sense, he’ll stay away.” Chan teased them, gaining the attention of their other three friends, Hoshi, Mingyu and Seungkwan. Wonwoo’s smirk grew wider, eagerly tapping Seungcheol’s shoulder, “Lets make a bet then. If you can get him to go out with you and sleep with you by the end of the month, I’ll give you my card to spend on whatever for the day, and I’ll clean your bike for three months.” He said confidently. Seungcheol smirked, instantly shaking Wonwoo’s hand, “Oh, you’re so on, dude.” Neither of them noticing the disapproving look on Seungkwan’s face until he spoke up, “Are you two stupid? You’re making a bet about a human being that you guys don’t even know. That’s fucked up.” He scolded, sighing as they rolled their eyes, “Oh, Kwannie Hyung, you’ll understand when you’re older.” Chan said as they all got off their bikes. “I’m older than you, fucker!” He yelled. They all laughed and made their way into the shop, Seungcheol smirking with a new found goal.

Jeonghan didn’t know what to do with himself, he was standing there with these six good looking men walking around the shop to pass the time. He wasn’t alone, per-say, he had his best friend Joshua, who gave him the job, in the back room, prepping some floral displays, but he wasn’t about to call him out there just because he was a bit intimidated, he could only imagine the teasing he’d receive. He was too busy imagining things that he didn’t realize the man he was staring at was standing in-front of the counter. 

He jumped as the man let out a whistle, waving his hand infront of Jeonghan’s face, “You good? You were staring into space.” He chuckled, and it was then that Jeonghan decided he has a favorite voice. “Oh..yeah, I’m okay.” He says shyly, not being able to look him in the eyes for longer than a few seconds. Seungcheol kept his smirk, about to say something else until he was rudely interrupted, in his opinion, by Hoshi and Mingyu. “Hey! Is Joshua here?” They ask the pretty boy behind the counter. “Josh? Yeah, he is. Let me go get him.” He says, walking to the back room, while Seungcheol glares at the two smirking men next to him.

“Josh?” Jeonghan asked, looking around for his friend. “I’m here.” He heard a voice call from the connected greenhouse. He peeks his head through the door, smiling at his best friend, “Hey, there’s some guys outside, two of them wanted me to come get you.” He shrugged at Joshua’s confused look before leading him back with him. Joshua openly groaned in annoyance when he saw the two wide smiled men that were leaning on the counter, but he couldn’t blame Jeonghan, he didn’t know. “Hoshi. Mingyu. Can I help you two?” He asks in his customer service voice that lets people know he’s only saying this because he has to. The two men smirked happily, Hoshi flinging an arm around Joshua’s neck, “Nah, baby, we just wanted to see our favorite boy!” He said, happily tugging him away from Seungcheol and Jeonghan. He knew that the bet would be impossible if Joshua was involved, so they decided to distract him in the best way they knew how. Annoyance.

Seungcheol turned back to the man, smirking softly, “I apologize for my friends, they’re a bit...slow.” He chuckles, ignoring the way his brain memorizes the giggle that the man let out. Jeonghan smiled softly, “It’s okay. Can I help you find something?” He asks him, remembering that he had a job he was supposed to be doing. Seungcheol chuckled and nodded, “Actually you can. You, me, date tonight at the new Italian place that just opened up. What do you say?” He asks confidently. Jeonghan looked like a fish, opening and closing his mouth in disbelief. He’s never been asked out before, he didn’t know how to act. “Uhh...I..I don’t even know your name..” he stutters out. Seungcheol chuckled and leaned a bit closer, “My names Seungcheol. What’s yours, babe?” He asked him. “Uhh...Jeonghan..Yoon Jeonghan.” He said shyly, a pink blush accenting his pink outfit. “That’s a pretty name.” Seungcheol said. “So? About that date?” He smirked, teasingly running his fingers through the white hair that was styled over Jeonghan’s forehead. ‘I’m so winning this bet’ he thought to himself, not noticing the man storming towards them.

Joshua was distracted, like they wanted, for a few minutes at least. Until he grew bored of answering Hoshi and Mingyu’s questions on what flower is what and trailed his eyes to Jeonghan, who currently had Seungcheol’s, who Joshua openly hated, hand under his chin. He gasped as he caught the last thing Seungcheol said and instantly moved out of Mingyu’s grasp, storming over to his friend, pulling him behind him. “No way in hell am I letting YOU anywhere near Jeonghan, S.Coups.” Joshua growled, refusing to call Seungcheol by his actual name. Seungcheol’s smirk instantly fell upon seeing Joshua. “Josh..what a pleasant surprise.” He said through gritted teeth. He was annoyed that his fingers couldn’t continue touching Jeonghan’s smooth skin but he told himself he was only annoyed at the interruption to his bet. Joshua glared at him, keeping the confused Jeonghan behind him. “If you don’t mind, Josh, I was having a conversation with your lovely new worker.” He said, throwing a wink towards Jeonghan, chuckling when he blushed harder, hiding himself behind Joshua. “Yes. Key word: Was. Now you’re not. Great story Coups.” He said harshly, “You’re gonna ask him on a date, butter him up, convince him to sleep with you and then you know what you’ll do? You’ll vanish. It’s all you ever do.” He growled at him. Seungcheol rolled his eyes, his annoyance growing larger, “Last I checked, Jeonghan’s an adult, is he not? He can make his own fucking choices, Joshua. So let him decide.” He said, standing up from leaning on the counter. “What do you say baby? You guys close in 20 minutes, how about you and I get on the back of my bike and I can take you out? Hmm?” Seungcheol asked, the five of his friends standing behind him.

As much as Joshua hated it, he knew Seungcheol was right. Jeonghan was 22, he was an actual adult who lived by himself and made his own choices. So with a defeated sigh he moved from infront of Jeonghan. “Sadly, he’s right. It’s your choice, Hannie.” Joshua said. Jeonghan didn’t know what he should do. One one hand, he refuses the charming man he just met who was clad in leather and he stays the same boring Jeonghan, on the other hand, he goes on the date, knowing that if he did then things about his life would change. Was he scared? Yes he was. He’s never been on a date, let alone talked to more people than Joshua and the occasional customer. He does know one thing, he doesn’t like that. He doesn’t like being the loner who was only popular because he was pretty. He wanted to be social and take risks and it seemed life was handing him the scariest risk he could take. 

With a sigh, Jeonghan nodded his head. “One date, to see how it goes..okay?” He doesn’t know who he’s asking, himself, Seungcheol or Joshua, but both men nodded. Seungcheol smirked, “One date.” He said, smirking as he leans back against the counter. Joshua sighed softly, “We’re closing soon, if you want to go get ready to leave.” He said to Jeonghan, who nodded and hugged him. As he left to the offices, Joshua turned to Seungcheol with a deadly glare on his face. “I swear to god, S.Coups. If you hurt him, in any way, shape or form. I will personally kick your ass. You better make this the best date he’ll ever have.” He said seriously, never breaking eye contact with Seungcheol. Seeing how protective Joshua was made him wonder. Who was Yoon Jeonghan? Why did he have Josh this concerned? Seungcheol pushed his thoughts away, nodding his head, “Yeah, yeah, he’ll be fine Joshua. Don’t let your hair go gray.” He rolled his eyes. Joshua shook his head, turning to head back to the offices as well. 

Seungcheol watched as the office door closed behind him, “I will personally let Joshua beat your ass when they find out this is all a fucking bet.” Seungkwan growls, extremely pissed at his friends. Hoshi nodded his head, “Yeah...I was for it until I saw how serious Josh was..maybe you guys should call this off.” He said. Wonwoo shrugged, “It’s Cheol’s choice. What do you say, bro?” Seungcheol thought for a bit, coming to the conclusion that Yoon Jeonghan was nothing to him. Just another number to add to the list, and he would be damned if he let this bet slip through his fingers. “It stays on. By the end of the month, Wonwoo’s card will be in my pocket and my bike will be cleaned. I’m fucking winning this. And don’t you dare say a word about it to them.” He told them, not noticing the disappointed looks Hoshi and Seungkwan gave him.

Word count: 2042


End file.
